


Body Language

by blackbentley



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Art, Bottom Aziraphale (Good Omens), Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), M/M, Pencil, Top Crowley (Good Omens), Traditional Media
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-09 17:53:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27530326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackbentley/pseuds/blackbentley
Summary: This was a contribution to the Aziraphale edition of the Bottoms Up zine. This zine was a delight to be part of, and you should go and check out the rest of the collection!
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Kudos: 36
Collections: TheBottomsUpZineArtandWritingCollection





	Body Language

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Aziraphaliac](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aziraphaliac/gifts).



> We all know Aziraphale wants to be slammed against a bookcase.


End file.
